lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahuka/Main article
Bahuka is a male tiki statue. He temporarily intimidates Timon into obeying his every command. Biography Backstory Bahuka is an indestructible tiki statue who lived on a deserted island. As revealed when he first appears before Timon, he has been in slumber for eons and requires the passage of twelve tests upon his awakening. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Oahu Wahoo" Following an island campfire gone wrong, Bahuka springs out of the flames of Timon's dinner and announces himself as Bahuka, Lord of the Volcano. His booming voice takes a sudden turn, and he steams at Timon in a high-pitched nasal whine, blaming him for awakening him from eons of slumber. He then demands Timon pass the "Twelve Tests of Bahuka" as compensation for his rude awakening. Awestruck, Timon bows before the statue, an action which confuses the unaffected Pumbaa. When Timon tries to explain himself to his friend, the warthog prods suspiciously at Bahuka, convincing himself that the statue is nothing more than an innocent slab of stone. As the warthog walks away, slightly miffed, Bahuka demands Timon convince Pumbaa of his existence or else he will destroy the island and everyone inhabiting it. Heeding Bahuka's request, Timon races after Pumbaa and forces him to bow before the statue. Annoyed, Pumbaa shakes his friend away and reminds Timon that the meerkat has a bad track record of mistaking objects for talking beings. Though Timon tries to defend himself, Bahuka interjects himself into the conversation, rattling off the first task to Timon, who rushes to fulfill it. Per the statue's request, Timon brings him a "giant pillow" to rest on, using Pumbaa to substitute as Bahuka's plush throne. After smelling Pumbaa, Bahuka orders Timon to bring him an air freshener, and Timon hastily hangs two odor blockers on Pumbaa's tusks. Satisfied, Bahuka requests a giant feast, prompting Timon to use Pumbaa as the main course. Not intent on buying into Bahuka's demands, Pumbaa shoves his way off the dinner plate and rebukes Timon for listening to the statue. Despite his friend's clear disapproval, Timon proceeds to perform the next task, which is to steal the Mona Lisa's smile and David's fig leaf. Upon seeing Timon return the relics to Bahuka, Pumbaa attempts to impersonate a talking bamboo stick, suggesting Timon let Pumbaa take him to a licensed mental health practitioner. Instead of listening to Pumbaa's relic, Timon heeds Bahuka's request to proclaim his name across the heavens, taking it upon himself to fly an airplane across the sky, painting clouds that spell praises to Bahuka. After filling Bahuka's car with gas, Timon is instructed to deliver a poem to Bahuka. Timon is quick to do so, though he is shocked to find that Pumbaa is reciting a poem to the statue as well. Though at first inclined to think that Pumbaa has finally acknowledged Bahuka's sentience, Timon is handed the truth by Bahuka himself, who insists that the meerkat continue with his tasks. Wasting no further instruction, Bahuka demands Timon steal him a national monument, and Timon promptly returns with Mount Rushmore in tow. Bahuka next asks Timon to give him a side of ranch, and the meerkat easily fulfills this task. The next task, however, proves to be much more difficult, as Bahuka instructs Timon to carry a pile of junk (composed of the many things Timon has fetched for Bahuka throughout the ordeal) to the top of the volcano and heave it into the fire. Through hard labor, Timon fulfills his mission, but Bahuka gives him no time to celebrate, reminding him that he has yet to throw in the "pillow." Realizing that Bahuka means Pumbaa, Timon turns on the old statue and heaves Bahuka into the fire instead. In answer to Timon's betrayal, Bahuka sets the volcano into an eruption, and Timon and Pumbaa barely escape the island in time. From their perch on a pile of floating debris away from the exploding island, Timon blames Bahuka for the mess, but Pumbaa still refuses to believe in the statue. No sooner has the warthog spoken when Bahuka falls from the heavens, demanding Timon perform the tasks again. Mindlessly obedient once more, Timon proceeds to follow the statue's every request. Personality and traits Though at first daunting, Bahuka is quick to drop his booming voice and raging eyes, revealing himself to be nothing more than a nasal-voiced whiner. He is considerably demanding, requiring Timon to do his every bidding, and is not one to settle for compromise. If Timon is to even question his obedience to Bahuka, the statue threatens his life and the stability of the island on which he stands. Respect is a must if one is to please Bahuka, as he is constantly clamoring for attention and reverence. Perhaps because he is in so much power, Bahuka believes himself to be the forefront of the universe and the most important being on the island. In addition to being overly demanding, Bahuka is easily miffed and impatient to get what he wants. Simple comments often send him into angry fits, and he reacts with explosive rage to those who oppose his commands. A temperamental statue, Bahuka can be quite over-the-top, not only in everyday conversations, but in arguments and punishments, as he is willing to put Timon through twelve grueling tests simply because the meerkat refuses to throw his best friend into Mount Magma. These more annoying traits of Bahuka often overshadow his deadly and vengeful nature. The statue does not always need a good reason to execute revenge, as he is inclined to wipe out an entire island simply because Pumbaa rejects his existence. He puts very little value on life and nearly kills Timon in his act of vengeance against the meerkat. His devotion to his own reverence makes him a deadly foe and an extremist when it comes to earning respect. He is not afraid to rid himself of his every possession in order to force others into submission, for Bahuka is the supreme lord of all, not just of an island, in his power-warped mind. Voice actors *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Eddie Deezen Quotes Gallery Pumbaa Pillow.png Timon_Bows.png Bahuka_Fire.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles